THE PJO GAME SHOW!
by Sincerely A Dragon
Summary: How Do you touture the whole crew goddesses gods and the Percy Jackson gang find out in this hillarious Fanfic ENJOY! AND PLZ R And R
1. Episode One

**HEY Guys I am planing to update once or twice a week**

**I NEED SOME IDEAS SO read AND review PLZ!**

**Italic = authors notes and people thinking**

Jamie: Welcome Back 'Drop Out With PJO' I am Jamie

Kurt: And I am Kurt today our Contestants are HADES PERSPHONE CONNER STOLL AND THAILA GRACE

Thalia: Hades Persephone: -pop on stage-

Thalia: Whoa I was on the hunt Artemis will get you for this

Conner: what I was stealin- uh never mind -has nervous smile-

Persephone: what in Hades is this place no offense husband

Hades: none taken my wife any ways what ever you demi-gods names are I will report this to Zeus

Jamie: Hera already tried I bet he's laughing his head off right now and he likes her better than you Kurt whats today's challenge

Kurt: well its poker and in am the dealer (_Athors note: idk idf this should be rated t cuz that?)_

Hades: well I am rather good

Jamie: and since were on a time you start with one hundred chips and we will be playing it the mortal way

Persephone: AWWWW

-five minutes later everyone sitting in spots first round dealt out-

Thalia: _okay I got a ace of clubs and a three of spades_

Hades: _hmmm seven of spades and jack of diamonds_

Persephone: _okay hmmm two of heart and jack of spades _-hums poker face-

Conner: _NOW THATS WHAT I CALL LUCK a king of hearts and ace of hearts_

Kurt: okay -Flop: queen of hearts jack of clubs and seven of diamonds-

little blind is four chips big blind is eight Conner your the first bet one to bet

All contestant's: -does blinds-

Conner: all in

Persephone: Call

Thalia: call

Hades: Fold

Kurt: okay -Turn: ten of hearts, River: Four of clubs- okay everyone show your cards

Conner Persephone And Thalia: -show cards-

Thalia: DANG CONNER

Persephone: aww I must go home bye love hope you win

Thalia Persephone: -leave-

Kurt: - deals-

Conner: _hmmmm a five of hearts and six of hearts nice_

Hades: _king of hearts and two of spades I like a little challenge _

Kurt: -Flop: seven of hearts king of spades and eight of clubs-

Hades: -bets fifty chips-

Conner: -bets sixty chips-

Hades: -calls-

Kurt: -Turn: ace of hearts-

Hades: -bets seventy five chips-

Conner: -bets one hundred chips-

Hades: -goes all in-

Kurt: -River: nine of hearts-

Hades and Conner: -put down cards-

Hades: -Curses in Greek-

Conner: I know I am the king of poker -shakes hades hand and leaves with him-

Jamie: and that's all for this episode thanks for watching!


	2. Episode Two

**HEY Guys I am planing to update once or twice a week**

**I NEED SOME IDEAS SO read AND review PLZ!**

**Italic = authors notes and people thinking**

Jamie: Welcome Back 'Drop Out With PJO' I am Jamie

Kurt: And I am Kurt today our Contestants are HADES PERSPHONE CONNER STOLL AND THAILA GRACE

Thalia: Hades Persephone: -pop on stage-

Thalia: Whoa I was on the hunt Artemis will get you for this

Conner: what I was stealin- uh never mind -has nervous smile-

Persephone: what in Hades is this place no offense husband

Hades: none taken my wife any ways what ever you demi-gods names are I will report this to Zeus

Jamie: Hera already tried I bet he's laughing his head off right now and he likes her better than you Kurt whats today's challenge

Kurt: well its poker and in am the dealer (_Athors note: idk idf this should be rated t cuz that?)_

Hades: well I am rather good

Jamie: and since were on a time you start with one hundred chips and we will be playing it the mortal way

Persephone: AWWWW

-five minutes later everyone sitting in spots first round dealt out-

Thalia: _okay I got a ace of clubs and a three of spades_

Hades: _hmmm seven of spades and jack of diamonds_

Persephone: _okay hmmm two of heart and jack of spades _-hums poker face-

Conner: _NOW THATS WHAT I CALL LUCK a king of hearts and ace of hearts_

Kurt: okay -Flop: queen of hearts jack of clubs and seven of diamonds-

little blind is four chips big blind is eight Conner your the first bet one to bet

All contestant's: -does blinds-

Conner: all in

Persephone: Call

Thalia: call

Hades: Fold

Kurt: okay -Turn: ten of hearts, River: Four of clubs- okay everyone show your cards

Conner Persephone And Thalia: -show cards-

Thalia: DANG CONNER

Persephone: aww I must go home bye love hope you win

Thalia Persephone: -leave-

Kurt: - deals-

Conner: _hmmmm a five of hearts and six of hearts nice_

Hades: _king of hearts and two of spades I like a little challenge _

Kurt: -Flop: seven of hearts king of spades and eight of clubs-

Hades: -bets fifty chips-

Conner: -bets sixty chips-

Hades: -calls-

Kurt: -Turn: ace of hearts-

Hades: -bets seventy five chips-

Conner: -bets one hundred chips-

Hades: -goes all in-

Kurt: -River: nine of hearts-

Hades and Conner: -put down cards-

Hades: -Curses in Greek-

Conner: I know I am the king of poker -shakes hades hand and leaves with him-

Jamie: and that's all for this episode thanks for watching!


	3. Episode Three

**Hey guys well I have gotten some review and thanks to **

**moonXrain Winged-At-Heart and KrarmaRivers33 I am **

**Writing my third chapter **

**YAY AND ENJOY!**

Kurt: hey and welcome to another episode of 'Drop out with PJO' I am still surprised we are on the air

Jamie: me to Kurt but today we have a special guest put your hands together PERCY JACKSON! and CHIRON!

Percy and Chiron: -Enter stage-

Percy: man guys I love your show I mean everyone tries to watch it at camp its wicked

Chiron: I think its rather entertaining too

Jamie: thanks but today you will be facing Poseidon and Apollo

Crowd: -ohhs and ahhs-

Kurt: well Jamie today's challenge is a non win lose scenario we are gonna do prank calls

Jamie: awesome okay well lets get this party started

Poseidon and Apollo: -pop on stage-

Apollo: I know ladies quiet down Apollo is here

Poseidon: hello Percy

Percy: hey dad...ur uh soo whats the challenge prank calls right?

Kurt: that's right I will come up with prank calls for Chiron and Poseidon and Jamie Gets the rest

Jamie: yep I will start Apollo I dare you to act like a cereal seller to Demeter

Apollo: okay -calls Demeter- Hello may I interest you in our new cereal made from wheat of the fields of asphodel?

Everyone: -hears lots of screaming from to phone-

Apollo: -hangs up and holds and hands to his ears- man can I go never mind I don't have to ask good bye lady's -goes back to Olympus-

Kurt: Chiron you have to act like a ghost on the phone to Annabeth

Chiron: okay -pick up phone Annabeth picks up- I am a ghost of the spider goddess and I have come to haunt you

Everyone: -hears screaming and then the phone drop-

Chiron: leaves

Jamie: okay Percy you have to prank call Thalia and act like a Victoria's secret sales women and yes I said women

Percy: uh okay -calls Thalia- would I be able o intrest you in a one size

fits all thong -looks at Jamie quizcally-

Everyone: -hears NO! And the phone hang up-

Percy: bye dad -leaves-

Kurt: okay Poseidon your the only one left I dare you to call Sally Jackson and act like a pig

Poseidon: -calls Sally- ONK ONK! ONK! -angs up then leaves to Olympus-

Jamie: well Kurt I guess that's all for today

Kurt: guess so well see yeah later

**sorry its so short guys but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW when I get a review **from** someone new then I will write next chapter!**


	4. Episode Four

**Hey I am back sorry I haven't updated thnx for the reviews I need some Ideas so feel free to pm me thnx and enjoy! and plz go on my profile and take my polls and thank you to my reviews I have characters ideas like I said ideas welcome! **

Kurt: hello and welcome back to 'Drop Out With PJO'

Jamie: yeah and were on our 4th episode I didn't know we would make it this far

Kurt: yeah well we did and today's characters are Annabeth Katie Hephaestus (man that's hard to spell! -XxCutenessxX) and Zeus

They all pop on stage

Katie: awww where is my poor poor tomato plant -frowns-

Hephaestus: I knew this was coming I just knew it!

Zeus: whoa this is my favorite TV show I watch in secret Hera has forbid it I am so excited (I know totally outta character but anything can happen – XxCutenessxX)

Annabeth: okay did Percy do this if he did I am so gonna kill him when I get back to camp

Kurt: actuality its was me and Jamie -chuckles- and if you disagree than you get to go in to the ponies cage from the first episode there high on root beer

Annabeth: whoa uh uh uh never mind

Jamie: okay any more objections... okay then todays challenge is a building contest I know I know Zeus and Katie have no chance really but okay Kurt tell them what they have to build

Kurt: well they can build what they want but only in mini version and with basic wood blocks and they have one hour

Annabeth and Hephaestus: -grin-

~time skip: hour later~

Kurt: And TIME! Everyone stop building

Contestants: -stop building-

Jamie: okay we have a few judges from the past episodes Thaila Grace, Nico Di-Anglo, and Athena,

They all walk on stage

Kurt: okay you guys know what to do go a head they will be judging on a scale from one to ten

Contestants: -nod-

Judges: walk around

XxCutenessxX: okay guys I will tell you what the structures are because I think you will wanna know Annabeth's was a very detailed replica of the empire state building Hephaestus was a small sculpture of a forge he says he's going to make Katie's was pretty amazing a replica of the worlds biggest green house Cerberus and Zeus's looked like a big pile of nothingness okay back to the story

~time skip: 15 min.~

Athena: okay I am done all well done

Thaila: I am done to I liked all of them

Nico: I did to but I really liked one of them

Jamie: okay time to see the results Nico tell your scores than Thaila Than Athena

Nico: I voted Annabeth 8 out of ten its was good but it needs help no offense I voted Hephaestus 9 out of ten I love it but still no creativity now I vote Katie's 9 out of ten very creative but not very detailed and Zeus I voted you 5 out of tn sorry but it looks like a junk yard

Thaila: okay Nico I voted Annabeths 9 out of ten great job I voted Hephaestus 9 outta ten I like the forge nice work and Katie man that was awesome so 8 outta ten and Zeus 0 outta ten it looks uh HORRIBLE no offense lord Zeus

Athena: okay I voted Annabeth 10 outta 10 I love it I am so proud of her and Katie now that girl has talent 10 outta ten Hephaestus it was to original for you so 8 outta ten Zeus 4 outta ten just cause

Kurt: okay that mean Zeus got Last with 9 and third goes to Hephaestus I didnt know that would be the ine up and we have a tie for first nice job girls and that would be the end of our show 'Drop out With PJO'

Jamie: good night and Good-bye

**okay guys I am trying to make the chapters longer should I make a real book I probly will READ AND REVIEW THNX -XxCutenessxX**


End file.
